Blossom
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Aku tidak suka crigisan tapi kau bilang aku lebih crigis dari yang aku tak suka. Bila aku ganti frasa kembang kol menjadi kata cinta, apa pantas? [BTS, pjm x kth. minv. vmin]


**Blossom**

**BTS fanfiction**

**Characters belongs to themselves, BTS belongs to Bighit**

**MinV**

**Taehyung-centric**

.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang menulis. Dia yang duduk memunggungi jendela itu nampak seperti sedang dipeluk matahari. Ada cahaya berpendar kekuningan di tepi bahu dan ujung-ujung rambutnya. Wajahnya tenang. Seulas senyum tipis ia sunggingkan. Aku tak tanya apa yang sedang ia tulis kala itu. Aku hanya menebak, mungkin saja dia sedang menulis bagian yang bagus atau membahagiakan. Sebab ia hampir selalu menunjukkan suasana cerita lewat wajahnya. Kalau suasananya sedih, dia akan merengut, terkadang dia mendecak-decak sendiri kalau ceritanya masuk ke bagian yang mengesalkan. Saat itu aku hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan. Jimin tak suka diganggu. Tak hanya ibadah, menulis juga mesti khidmat, katanya. Jadi aku biarkan saja dia dengan dunianya sendiri, sementara aku menyesap teh, setengah berbaring di atas sofa. Aku mencoba tidak bicara, atau mengomentari dia yang tak juga beranjak dari kursinya sejak subuh.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Jimin terbatuk. Batuknya kering. Dia menangkap mataku. Saat tatapan kami berserobok, dia melepas kekeh kecil. "Maaf."

"Tenggorokanmu masih sakit?"

"Ya. Masih gatal."

Dia kembali pada kertasnya. Ujung pena dia gunakan untuk memainkan bibir. Sebetulnya Jimin mengeluh sakit tenggorokan sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Biasanya sakit ringan macam begitu akan sembuh paling lama setelah dua minggu. Dengan bantuan obat, akan lebih cepat sembuhnya. Tapi Jimin orang yang anti obat. Dia tak suka pahit. Dia bahkan menolak untuk minum teh herbal yang kubelikan. Padahal kata nenekku itu manjur.

Percakapan kami tak berlanjut. Aku kembali menyamankan diri di sofa. Teh kusesap lagi. Bunyi pena yang membentuk huruf terdengar berirama. Tangan Jimin bergerak cepat. Tulisan tangannya tak bisa dibilang bagus, malah kadang seperti ranting kurus yang patah-patah. Tapi dia tak peduli dengan estetika di atas kertas. Katanya asal semua yang dia pikirkan tertuang saat itu juga, dia sudah puas. Dan ya, tugaskulah untuk menerjemahkan bentuk-bentuk tak jelas itu menjadi tulisan rapi. Aku menyalin cerita-cerita yang Jimin buat, untuk kemudian diedarkan ke penerbit setempat. Cerita pendeknya banyak diminati. Nama samarannya terpampang di banyak surat kabar. Anak-anaknya memang cantik sehingga orang-orang mau meminang mereka.

Jimin memiliki banyak uang dari usahanya mengomersilkan anak. Dia ayah yang kaya. Hanya saja, si kaya ini tak begitu suka berfoya. Dia lebih suka menulis. Paling-paling, uangnya dibelikan bibit bunga untuk ditanam di kebun belakang rumah. Kurasa sebanyak apapun uang yang ia miliki, ia akan tetap duduk di kursi itu untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia karangannya.

Dua jam berlalu. Jimin menaruh pena. Dia menghempaskan punggung ke kursi. Aku tahu dia lelah. Bukan lelah badan, tapi lelah pikiran. Mungkin aliran ide di kepalanya sudah surut. Dia mau berhenti sejenak.

"Kau mau baca?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

Jimin tak sedang menulis cerpen, melainkan novel. Itulah mengapa aku begini santainya. Aku mesti menunggu sampai novelnya selesai barulah bisa menyalin. Suatu kali aku pernah minta supaya dia serahkan naskahnya per bab saja, jadi tak makan waktu lama untuk disalin, karena setidaknya aku bisa menyicil. Tapi Jimin tak mau. Katanya dia tak yakin bab-bab yang sudah ditulisnya itu sudah benar-benar mulus atau belum. Kalau sudah kusalin, sayang untuk dicorat-coret.

Sofa kutinggalkan. Aku beralih duduki sedikit spasi di bingkai jendela. Cahaya matahari terasa hangat membelai punggung. Jimin menyodorkan kertas-kertasnya ketika aku tengah mengelus tengkuk.

"Aku ini sedang menanam cinta di dadamu. Kalau kau memang mau kuperistri, tolong biarkan cinta itu tumbuh dan berkembang. Aku akan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi kau juga mesti bantu aku, untuk menjaga supaya cinta itu tak kena hama atau melemah karena cuaca."

Aku membaca sepotong dialog yang baru selesai dia tulis beberapa jam ke belakang. Seekor kupu-kupu yang melintas di kebun mengalihkan perhatianku. Dia berwarna kuning, mungil dan cantik.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jimin.

Aku kembali ke tulisannya. "Habis membaca dialog itu, entah mengapa yang kupikirkan malah kembang kol. Cintamu seperti kembang kol. Kau mencoba menanamkannya di dadaku dan berniat merawat si bibit kembang kol itu sampai dia jadi kembang kol yang … bisa dipetik. Ini terasa konyol. Kau petani?"

"Lalu aku harus pakai perumpamaan seperti apa? Bunga sudah terlalu sering dijadikan instrumen keromantisan. Kupikir kembang kol bisa jadi sesuatu yang segar. Mungkin kita perlu lihat bagaimana para petani sayur berkasih-kasihan."

Aku tertawa karena kepolosan Jimin. Ah, tidak. Dia bukannya polos, tapi agak _berbeda_. Kalau orang-orang fokus berjalan lurus ke depan, dia mungkin akan berbelok sebentar gara-gara ada kucing yang mengeong. Cerita yang sedang ditulisnya ini pun kupikir tak akan benar-benar menjadi populer setelah diterbitkan nanti. Bukannya aku sinis dan skeptis, tapi isi novelnya—sejauh ini—memang melibatkan instrumen-instrumen asing yang mungkin tak mudah dicerna oleh pecinta roman picisan. Belum setengah tahun aku tinggal dan hidup bersamanya. Masih sering aku bertanya untuk tahu apa maksud tulisannya.

"Jimin, kenapa kau memilih untuk memiskinkan tokoh utamamu di novel ini?"

"Karena miskin itu romantis."

"Miskin itu derita," kataku. Aku agak kesal mendengar kata-katanya yang enteng diucap itu. Sebab aku pernah berada di titik terendah di mana ekonomi keluargaku sangat payah, sampai-sampai kami tidak bisa membeli susu dan roti. "Romantis dari mananya?"

"Setelah kau kaya, kau akan merindukan masa ketika kau mengganggap segalanya mahal. Itu sentimentil nilainya. Romantis kalau diingat-ingat."

"Kau pernah miskin?"

"Ya."

"Bohong. Kau sebegini kayanya, pasti sejak lahir kau tak pernah kekurangan."

"Aku pernah miskin waktu pergi dari rumah. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa hanya berdiam di suatu dunia. Di luar rumah, ada banyak pintu yang bisa kau datangi meski penghuninya tak selalu menyambutmu dengan ramah. Aku ingin mengenal banyak hal. Supaya pengetahuanku tak segitu-segitu saja. Karena jika kau hanya mengarang tanpa pernah merasakan sendiri apa yang kau tulis, rasanya akan hambar. Mungkin orang yang membacanya pun hanya akan merasa ngantuk dan malas melanjutkan."

"Kau keluar rumah hanya demi melakukan observasi?"

"Ya."

"Apa ada sesal?"

"Aku kembali dan ibuku sudah tiada. Ayahku menikahi wanita lain. Itu sebuah penyesalan, bukan?"

"Aku seperti pernah membacanya di salah satu cerpenmu."

"Hahaha! Yang mana ya? Aku lupa." Dia tertawa. "Omong-omong, nanti sore antar aku ke kantor pos. Aku mau mengirimkan cerpen ke koran X."

Kutengok langit di luar jendela. Masih cerah. Hujan mungkin tak akan datang hari ini. "Kau mau mengirimkan cerpenmu yang mana? Apakah itu sudah kusalin atau belum?"

"Oh, ya. Belum. Salinlah. Itu tak akan makan waktu lama, bukan?"

"Kau pikir tanganku ada delapan? Semoga saja sebelum kantor pos tutup ceritanya sudah selesai kusalin."

"Berusahalah, Taehyung."

"Iya, iya."

Kubaca lagi naskahnya. Sayang aku tak bisa konsentrasi gara-gara kembang kol. Beberapa kalimat dalam dialog itu pun membuatku risih karena, ya, melibatkan kemiskinan yang coba digabung dengan kejenakaan.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Minum," titahku. Aku katakan ini masih sambil membaca.

"Iya—uhuk! Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!"

Air dalam cangkir tumpah. Ia terus terbatuk, dan itu membuatku khawatir. Aku meninggalkan bacaanku di atas meja. Saat aku mengambil cangkirnya, ia tengah membekap mulut dengan tisu.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin mengibaskan tangannya. Dia mau bilang padaku kalau dia baik. Tapi aku tak percaya, sebab setelah membusungkan dada dan mengambil napas panjang, dia batuk-batuk lagi. Aku tahu mengelus pundak Jimin tak akan menghentikan batuk itu, tapi entah, aku terus melakukannya.

"Ohok! Ohok!"

"Jimin?"

Batuknya berhenti. Tanganku masih di pundak Jimin. Kulihat dia diam, perlahan ia menjauhkan tisu yang semula tutupi mulutnya. Ada bercak-bercak kemerahan di sana. Aku menyambar tisu lain sambil membungkuk. Dia menengadah padaku. Di bibirnya ada darah. Lidahnya bergerak seperti hendak menjilat atau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulut. Tahu dia mau meludah, kutadahkan tisu. Aku terperangah ketika sesuatu yang kecil, berwarna merah muda, keluar dari belah bibirnya bersama darah dan air lur yang kental.

"Apa ini—"

"Ohok! Ohok!"

Belum selesai aku bertanya, dia terbatuk, lagi dan lagi. Darahnya mengenai tangan. Di antara yang terciprat itu, keluar juga lembar-lembar kecil lain. Mereka berjatuhan seperti kembang yang berguguran dari tangkainya. Aku bingung sekaligus panik. Kutahan badan Jimin yang semakin condong ke samping. Dia hampir jatuh dari kursinya.

"Jimin, ayo kita ke dokter!"

"Grr!" Jimin menggeleng. Dehamnya lebih terdengar seperti geraman. "Taehyung, aku tak apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kau—"

"Aku tak apa."

Wajahnya memucat. Matanya tertutup. Kulihat gurat nyeri. Kuseka bibirnya dengan tisu. Tangannya kubersihkan juga. Aku tak lagi dapat bicara. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Jimin batuk berdarah. Dan lembar-lembar merah muda itu, mereka seperti bunga. Aku tak tahu apakah hanya aku yang melihat bunga-bunga itu, ataukah dia telah mengetahuinya tapi tak mau katakan apapun padaku.

"Aku butuh air untuk berkumur."

.

_blossom_

.

Rasanya ingin kukutuk diri sendiri karena tak bisa bersikap keras pada Jimin. Kemarin, meski batuknya berdarah, ia tetap bersikukuh ingin pergi ke kantor pos. Padahal sudah kukatakan padanya kalau aku akan mengirim naskah itu sendiri. Aku ingin marah, tapi aku juga kasihan padanya. Nenekku bilang orang yang sedang sakit jangan diberi pantangan. Dia mau apa, biarkan saja. Lantas aku pun membiarkannya ikut denganku. Sekembalinya ke rumah, dia batuk-batuk, suhu tubuhnya naik, dan dia terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Dia yang bebal, tapi aku yang merasa bersalah.

"Taehyung, aku terpikirkan sesuatu," kata Jimin. Dia bersilang kaki di balik selimut.

Paginya, aku sempat membersihkan bebungaan di atas kasur yang entah asalnya dari mana. Jimin tak katakan apa-apa dan aku merasa sangsi untuk bertanya. Takut-takut, aku sedang tak waras karena melihat sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"Jangan katakan itu sebuah ide untuk novelmu."

"Ya."

"Istirahatlah, jangan menulis dulu. Kau sakit, sadar diri, kenapa?"

"Jangan marahi aku, tolong."

Dia mengkerut seperti anak kecil. Lantas aku sadar kalau aku mungkin tak mesti begini.

"Kau tahu," kata Jimin, matanya tak terarah padaku melainkan pada bayang jendela, "ide tak bisa ditampung lama-lama. Dia akan membusuk. Dia akan jatuh ke dasar ingatanmu dan kau akan kesulitan memanggilnya kembali. Bahkan yang lebih buruk, kau melupakannya. Aku tak ingin mereka pergi dari kepalaku begitu saja. Aku masih ingin menulis, menuangkan ideku. Merampungkan ceritaku."

"Aku bisa menuliskannya untukmu," kataku.

"Tidak, aku akan menulis ceritaku sendiri. Kalau kau yang menulis, aku hanya jadi seorang pendongeng. Kau tahu bedanya pendongeng dan penulis? Pendongeng kerjanya pakai mulut, penulis pakai tangan. Aku maunya jadi penulis."

Aku menunduk. Susah kalau mesti berdebat dengan Jimin.

"Kalau ide muncul, rasanya sakitku hilang."

Tiba-tiba Jimin melompat seperti bajing. Dia turun dari kasur, berlari kecil ke kursi tempat dia biasa menulis. Aku tak sempat mencegahnya—atau karena aku tak bisa. Dia mengambil pena dan beberapa lembar kertas. Di wajahnya ada antusiasme yang penuh. Aku tak bisa memusnahkan itu hanya karena ingin dia beristirahat.

Aku mendesahkan gundah. Kulihat lantai, ada bunga-bunga berserakan.

.

_blossom_

.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Uhuk, uhuk!"

Sayup kudengar suara batuk. Aku bangun dan menyadari bahwa lampu kamar tak mati. Masih menyala terang di atas kepala. Jimin duduk di kursinya, dengan satu tangan memegang pena dan satu tangan memegang tisu. Kulihat dia meremas segumpal tisu bekas berbercak kemerahan dan membuangnya di kotak sampah dekat kaki meja. Dia tahu aku bangun, tapi pura-pura tak acuh.

"Jimin."

"Maaf membangunkanmu."

"Kau tak tidur?"

Dia tak menjawab. Mungkin tak mau aku merusak atmosfer yang telah dia ciptakan dalam keheningan malam tanpa bicaraku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa jadi penonton. Aku tetap di ranjang, di bawah selimut, bersandar kepala di bantal dan memandangnya dari kejauhan. Dan, oh, aku menyentuh bunga di tempat bekas Jimin berbaring.

Batuk Jimin makin parah kian harinya. Bobot tubuhnya berkurang drastis. Jimin tak lagi bisa menulis dengan tenang. Kalaupun berusaha untuk melakukan itu, paling-paling hanya sejam atau dua jam. Dia duduk, berpikir, menulis beberapa kalimat, lalu terbatuk lagi dengan hebohnya. Bunga-bunga berguguran, dan dia pun berakhir di ranjang, tergolek lemah tanpa daya. Naskah ceritanya belum rampung. Memang, aku tak bisa menyalin apa-apa kalau dia tak menulis. Tapi aku juga tak pernah memaksanya untuk merampungkan cerita itu. Aku takut. Jimin yang sakit adalah mimpi buruk bagiku. Sesuatu seperti hendak direnggut. Lama kami tak tertawa lepas. Lama kami tak pergi ke kantor pos untuk mengirim naskah yang Jimin buat. Lama kami tak berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai sambil bergandengan tangan. Matahari tak dapat menjangkaunya yang melulu berbaring di ranjang. Mereka hanya sampai ke meja dan kursi dekat jendela.

Suatu ketika, di tengah malam, Jimin bangun dari tidurnya dan hendak turun dari kasur. Aku benar-benar masih mengantuk, tapi mendengar Jimin menyibak selimut, ada suatu dorongan yang membuatku mau bangun untuk bicara padanya—bertanya kenapa dia terjaga.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku.

"Menulis."

"Yakin? Di tengah malam begini?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Aku mencium aroma getir. Kulihat di kasur kami bertebaran bunga. Ada yang sudah gepeng dan hancur karena tertindih badan, ada yang masih utuh. Bunga-bunga itu paling banyak berkumpul di bantal Jimin. Ada pula yang kecil-kecil menempel di rambutnya.

"Kenapa mau menulis malam-malam?"

"Aku baru dapat ide, masih segar. Mesti buru-buru di—uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Omong kosong!"

Aku hendak mencekal lengannya, tapi dia lolos. Mendadak aku ingin marah. Dia batuk dan bersikap tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tak mengacuhkanku dan malah beranjak ke kursi tempatnya biasa menulis. Langkahnya meninggalkan jejak—bunga-bunga yang rontok.

"Jimin." Aku menyusulnya. Kali ini lengan itu berhasil kutangkap.

"Biarkan aku menulis, untuk beberapa jam saja."

"Kau bilang beberapa jam, tapi kau pasti akan duduk di situ sampai pagi. Atau sampai siang, atau sampai sore, dan malam kembali datang."

"Aku sudah menemukan akhir dari ceritaku. Jadi tolong biarkan aku menulisnya. Ini takkan lama."

"Kalau begitu aku akan terjaga sampai kau selesai."

"Tidak, tidurlah. Kau sudah lelah mengantar cerpen dan memberiku makan."

"Jimin."

"Kau juga sudah membantu aku membersihkan diri kalau batukku kumat. Padahal menjijikkan, ya?"

"Jimin."

"Terimakasih karena kau tak meninggalkanku walau aku sakit begini."

"Terang saja! Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan—"

Dia beri aku sekecup bibir. Lalu dia sunggingkan senyum yang terasa pahit bagiku. Dadaku bergetar, bibirku tergugu. Tak pernah aku diciumnya. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa dia seperti ini.

"Tidurlah. Aku janji besok pagi kau sudah bisa menyalin semuanya."

Aku dipeluk. Aroma getir bunga menguar dari tubuhnya yang ringkih.

"Ah." Aku mendesah. "Hm." Gumaman adalah jawaban yang kupilih sebab aku tak tahu mesti katakan ya atau tidak. Kubalas pelukannya sesaat sebelum dia melepasku.

Dia duduk di kursinya dan menyalakan lampu baca. Sementara aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Jimin kala itu … nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dia sangat serius dan aku merasa seperti tak dapat menjangkaunya walau kami hanya berjarak beberapa kaki.

.

_blossom_

.

Pagi pun tiba. Aku bangun bersama rasa sakit di leher karena tak tidur dengan posisi yang benar. Bantalku jauh dari kepala. Hanya separuh badanku yang terbaring di atas kasur. Kakiku menapak di lantai. Kupicingkan mata sewaktu menangkap cahaya yang begitu terang tembus jendela. Ya, begitu terangnya hingga aku merasa kesilauan. Kukira Jimin akan mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku, nyatanya lelaki itu tengah tertelungkup di atas meja, dengan siku tertekuk sebagai alas kepala. Kuhampiri dia. Kuambil tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Naskahnya telah dirampungkan. Ada tanda kurung rapat di ujung kalimat terakhir. Aku senang, karena pada akhirnya, perjalanan panjang dari novel perdananya telah selesai. Hendak kusentuh pundaknya, tapi aku berhenti ketika aku sadar bahwa bunga-bunga merah muda itu tak hanya beserakan di lantai, melainkan keluar dari celah-celah tubuhnya juga.

"Jimin?"

Badannya kuguncang. Tapi dia tetap nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

.

_blossom_

.

Belasan tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Jimin mati. Sayang tulisan yang ia rampungkan terakhir kali tak benar-benar populer di pasaran. Ada ulasan-ulasan bagus, tapi itu pun dari orang-orang yang mungkin memang menyenangi genre ceritanya. Bukunya hanya dicetak satu kali. Yang beredar tak laku banyak. Mereka bersandar di etalase selama berbulan-bulan, tak dilirik, sampai akhirnya disingkirkan dan ditumpuk bersama buku-buku tak laku. Nama Jimin tak lagi ada di koran-koran. Dia lenyap karena tak lagi dapat telurkan karya baru. Hanya orang-orang lama yang pernah membaca karyanya yang mungkin masih mengenang Jimin hingga saat ini. Aku memegang satu bukunya. Sampulnya sudah usang dan kertasnya sudah menguning. Beberapa lembarnya aku lipat sedikit untuk menandai bagian-bagian yang berkesan. Itu puisi-puisi pendek. Jimin tak begitu pandai mengeritingkan bahasa. Tapi dari kata-katanya yang jujur, ada pesona. Ini menjadi sebuah acuan bagiku yang kini menulis ceritaku sendiri. Aku ingin menulis cerita yang sederhana dan apa adanya, seperti dia, tapi tidak seratus persen serupa.

Di luar itu, aku memang menyimpan buku Jimin sebagai pelipur rindu. Membaca dialog dan puisinya hampir sama dengan mendengar celotehnya secara langsung. Oh Jimin, sudah lama sekali tak kudengar rengeknya yang minta jalan-jalan di sungai sepulang mengantar naskah.

"Hujan," kata Namjoon. Lelaki itu sedang mengkoreksi tulisanku ketika kaca bergetar karena gemuruh.

Kubalik badan pada jendela. Hujan secara cepat bertambah deras. Langit mendung berpetir. Di kaca jendela garis-garis melintang terbentuk mengikuti arah jatuhnya air. Hujan ini yang pertama di penghujung musim kemarau. Rerumputan yang gersang bersorak terguyur. Sebatang pohon yang berdiri kokoh di halaman belakang seolah bicara padaku lewat kulit keringnya yang basah terhujani. Dia senang atas kedatangan anak-anak awan.

"Musim semi sudah dekat."

"Ya."

Aku tahu Jimin akan berbunga sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak suka crigisan tapi kau bilang aku lebih crigis dari yang aku tak suka_

_Bila aku ganti frasa kembang kol menjadi kata cinta, apa pantas?_

_Sedang kau melulu tertawa seolah aku memang bodoh dan jenaka_

_Tapi aku betul-betul mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kau akan tertawa untuk kesekian kali_

_Bila cinta ini aku lantangkan pada dunia, dan dunialah yang menyampaikan itu padamu, apa kau masih akan tertawa? Atau justru menangis karenanya?_

_Dunia sering menambah-nambahi sesuatu yang kurang, dan mengurang-ngurangi sesuatu yang lebih_

_Aku mau jujur, dan apa yang lebih jujur ketimbang tulisan tangan?_

_Aku merumuskan bahwa kau akan membacanya, meski setengah jengkel []_

**END**

Maafin pendek dan ga jelas. Cuman lagi kepikiran aja sama konsep 'broken'

Saya termasuk yang suka sama konsep ini. Entah kenapa tiap kali bikin gambar broken selalu kebawa suasana sampai pas gambarnya jadi, ada rasa sesak, dan ya, jengkel

Segini aja deh cuap-cuapnya. Makasih buat yang udah baca. Maafkan typo yang merajalela.

Sayam sayang dari Kuncen.


End file.
